Repeating History
by webeta123
Summary: Just a little one-shot about what young children can do when they turn their dreams into reality. Fiyeraba.AU.


**A/N: Here is just a little one-shot I thought of. Happy Valentine's Day to all! This is what comes from reading Harry Potter stories that involve preschoolers.**

Elphaba was sitting in the corner of the classroom, coloring a picture from the coloring book called, "Pictures from the Emerald City." It was a picture of the Wizard's throne room. She hoped that one day she'd get to see it for real. She was four years old and very intelligent for her age. She was able to count to one hundred and read. She dreamed of going away and seeing Oz. She wanted to become a professional traveler. Galinda came in all her pink glory up to Elphaba.

"Hi Elphie." Galinda said as she looked at the picture her friend was making. "Is dat de Widard's frone woom?" Galinda asked.

"Yeah, one day I'm going do dee it for weal."

"Are you going do dee de Widard?"

"Yeah, he'll hear all about my twavels and he'll ask me to do a special assignment." Elphaba said excitedly. Just then Fiyero came up to the girls.

"Hi Elphie, Hi Gawinda." Fiyero said.

"Hi Yero." Elphaba said shyly.

"Hi Fiwero." Galinda said excitedly. "Do you wand do pway wit us?" Galinda asked.

"What are we pwaying?"

"We're gonna pwetend dat Elphie meets da Widard and he gives her a special assignment. You can be da de Wizard." Galinda said. She went and got a chair. "You hide behind this chair, cuz no one can see your face."

"But I wike my face." Fiyero said.

"Yeah but your da Widard and no one has ever seen da weal Widard." Galinda explained as she got some paper and some trinkets. She quickly covered the chair with the paper and trinkets, making it look just like the real throne of the Wizard. "Ok now you go behind the chair. And be Widardy." Fiyero got behind the "throne". Elphaba stood in front of it with her head held high.

"I AM OD!!" Fiyero said in his best Wizard voice.

"It's Oz!" Elphaba reprimanded.

"I DON'T CARE." Fiyero said still in the Wizard voice. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU SEEK ME?" Fiyero said.

"I am Ephaba Fropp Fird Fropp Befending, Pwofessional Twaveler. You cawed me to give me a special assignment." Elphaba informed him.

"AH YES THE PWOFESSIONAL TWAVELER. I DO HAVE A SPECIAL ASSIGNMENT FOR YOU. YOU HAVE TO GO DO DA VINKUS AND MARRY FIWERO."

"Fiyero." Elphaba reprimanded though she blushed.

"HE IS AT DA VINKUS! GO! AND HAVE WOTS OF KIDS." Fiyero said as he laughed. Elphaba went behind the "throne" and pulled him out from behind it, while hitting his shoulder.

"Fi-ye-ro-stop-be-ing-swi-wy. the-wid-ard-would-nev-er-ask-me-to-do-dat!" Elphaba said between swats.

"Maybe da Widard is a hopewess womantic."

"What does dat mean?" Galinda asked.

"I don't know my mommy called my daddy dat once." Fiyero said with a shrug.

"I dink it means that you wike wove stowies." Elphaba said with a thought.

"Wike Ozma and her wovers?"

"Yeah wike thods stowies." Elphaba said.

**Sixteen Years Later**

A knock was heard on the door of the Vinkun Royal Family Castle. One of the maids opened the door to see a tall, slender figure standing there in a cloak that covered her face. "Yes? May I help you?" The figure pulled the hood back just a bit to show her emerald skin. "Oh hello. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. Aren't you the girl the Wizard sent? The professional traveler?"

"I am." She said with a smile. "May I come in?" She said with a twinkle of laughter in her eyes. The maid stepped out of the way for Elphaba to walk into the castle. She pulled off her hood letting her hair cascade down her back.

"You have beautiful hair." The maid complimented as she went to take Elphaba's cloak. Elphaba stopped her.

"Call Fiyero down but don't tell him I'm here. I want it to be a surprise." Elphaba said as she put her hood back up and blended into the shadows. The maid had to blink several times to be sure she hadn't disappeared.

"Fiyero come down here please." Fiyero bound down the stairs. He stopped fast when he saw the maid.

"Yes Marleen what is it?" Fiyero asked politely. Elphaba slipped through the shadows until she was directly behind Fiyero.

"The Wizard is a hopeless romantic." Elphaba said. Fiyero jumped a foot in the air. He turned and saw Elphaba standing there with her arms out in a "here I am" position.

"Elphaba! I haven't seen you since the paper's latest story on your journey to Quadling County!" Fiyero yelled as he gave her a hug. Elphaba laughed. "We have to catch up." He said as he pulled her into his study. The walls were lined with books and one wall was devoted to paper articles about Elphaba and her travels. Elphaba sat in the chair across from Fiyero's desk and began to weave stories of her travels from the mountains of the Scalps to the depths of the Great Gillikun Forest. When the grandfather clock struck 11 Elphaba looked up to Fiyero who was watching her intently.

"I just remembered why I came here." Elphaba said as she stood. She walked over to Fiyero and sat on his desk so that she was closer to him. "Do you remember all those years ago in preschool when we played pretend? And you were the Wizard?"

"Of course. That was the day we kissed." Fiyero said with glance at Elphaba. "After you stopped hitting me repeatedly." He said with a laugh. They laughed for a moment before Elphaba went serious again.

"Well a few weeks ago I went to the Wizard,who had a special assignment for me. So I went to the throne room, and ironically enough, his throne looked just like Galinda's all those years ago. Well he introduced himself as Oz not Od and I introduced myself. And he told me my assignment. He told me that Glinda had given him the idea. And him being the hopeless romantic he gave it to me."

"What was it?" Fiyero asked.

"Don't you remember?" Elphaba said with a sly smile.

_"...YOU MUST GO DO DA VINKUS AND MARRY FIWERO...HE IS AT DA VINKUS! GO! AND HAVE WOTS OF KIDS!"_

"He didn't." Fiyero said in shock. Elphaba nodded her head.

"He did."

"He told you to..." Fiyero said in amazement. Elphaba nodded her head. "That's why my parents were so excited!" Fiyero said in realization. "I thought it was because their anniversary was coming up." Fiyero said as an after-thought. Elphaba smiled shyly for a moment before realizing who she was. She was Elphaba Thropp famous traveler, who once convinced a Lion to go vegetarian by challenging him to a wrestling match and winning. She sat on the arm of his chair before kissing him on the cheek. Fiyero turned to her and looked at her for a moment before pulling her into his lap.

"Oh my Oz!" Elphaba yelled when she finally settled in his lap. "What are you doing?" She asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"Kissing you properly." Fiyero said. They both had a flashback.

_After Elphaba was done debating what a hopewess womanic was with Fiyero she kissed him on the cheek before turned around, ready to go somewhere else. Fiyero grabbed her hand and pulled her back. They both fell on the ground. _

_"Oh my Oz!" Elphaba yelled when she settled on Fiyero. "What are you downg?" She asked as she looked in his eyes._

_"Kissing you pwopewy." He said before staying true to his word and kissing her._

He closed the miniscule gap between them and kissed her, like his younger self had done all those years ago.

**The End.**


End file.
